Aunt Spiker
' Aunt Spiker' is James' aunt, Sponge's sister, and one of the main antagonists from James and the Giant Peach. It is unknown whether Spiker and Sponge are the sisters of James' father or mother. She is portrayed by Joanna Lumley in the movie. Personality Aunt Spiker is a cruel, malicious, and thoroughly repulsive lady, more dominant than her sister Sponge, and assumably the older of the two. She derives a sadistic pleasure in manipulating and tormenting young James, whom she and Sponge see as nothing more than a slave. Spiker is described as tall and thin - almost emaciated - with steel glasses (which she doesn't have in film). Both she and Sponge are vain, each singing praises of their imagined beauty while they are in fact repulsive, but each usually ends up attacking the other's repulsiveness. Spiker is also smarter and less gluttonous than Sponge, as Sponge originally wanted to eat the peach, but Spiker had the better idea of using the peach to get rich. Role in the film In the movie, after James' parents get eaten by a rhinoceros, he is sent to live with his mean aunts, Spiker and Sponge, who adopt him. In the beginning of the film, when James awakens from being asleep in his room, Aunt Spiker and Aunt Sponge come into his room, and Spiker comments that he already wasted four minutes of daylight, and along with her sister, orders him to get up and get to work. They are both very abusive and treat him like a slave, forcing him to do hard labor and feeding him fish heads. They also have a terrible hatred of insects and bugs and kill them in a variety of awful ways, and are thus hated by them as well. Later on in the movie, Aunt Spiker is seen sitting next to Aunt Sponge in a chair and listens to her sister tell her that if she takes off both her socks, she'll see her dainty toes, to which Spiker tells Sponge to not forget how much her tummy shows. Later, Spiker notices James reading his travel map to New York City and takes it from him, asking him how dare he even dreams of leaving. Spiker and Sponge threaten him with beatings and the mysterious rhino if he tries to leave, and Sponge tears up James' travel map. Both aunts then demand James to get back to work. Sometime later, Spiker and Sponge discover a peach on a withered old tree, and watch it grow to immense proportions in a matter of seconds. Spiker and Sponge use the giant peach as an attraction, making lots of money as James watches from the house, not allowed to leave or play with the other children. That night, Spiker and Sponge send James outside to pick up the garbage dropped by their customers. Later, when James escapes on the giant peach, he is followed by his two persistent aunts all the way to New York, apparently somehow managing to drive their now crushed car under the ocean and reach New York covered in seaweed and crabs, where they try to convince the authorities that James is a liar and that he be released to them. However, James, now no longer afraid of his cruel aunts, stands up to them and reveals the truth about their horrible treatment of him. Unable to believe that James dares to stand up to them, they furiously attack him with firemen's axes until the sudden reappearance of the insects. He then ties them up with Miss Spider's thread, and the police take them away. In the book, Spiker and Sponge are both crushed to death by the giant peach. In the 1996 film, they survive and pursue James to New York City in their beat-up car (in the Ice World, James and Miss Spider see a shipwreck with figureheads, having a terrible resemblance of the two aunts). Upon arriving in New York, both are soaked as if they had been driving their car across the seabed. They attempt to kill James but are tied up with Miss Spider's silk and arrested. Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Foiled Characters Category:Females Category:James and the Giant Peach Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Aunts Category:English characters Category:Adults Category:Bullies Category:Rich characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Those arrested Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Presumably Deceased characters